supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ike
How Ike joined the Tourney By 2005, the Fire Emblem series of tactical role-playing fantasy video games had fully been established as an internationally famous and successful franchise, thanks in no small part to the inclusion of previous Fire Emblem protagonists Marth and Roy in 2001's immensely successful Super Smash Bros. Melee as playable characters. After Melee, another game with FE characters was released outside of Japan, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, marking Ike's debut in a Nintendo game. Character Select Screen Animation Ike does Siegfried's Soul Calibur III character select screen animation and says "I fight for my friends!" Special Attacks Eruption (Neutral) Ike lifts his sword, Ragnell, and then plunges it downward in front of him which then explodes in a burst of flames. It can be charged for up to 5 seconds, and the fire greatly increases its range and knockback. The knockback caused by this move is mostly vertical when it isn't charged fully and becomes more horizontal when it is. Graphically, it resembles the animation of the Bolganone spell in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Like most of Ike's moves, it is powerful enough that charging is not required for it to be effective. The flames reach high up, so there is a large vertical hitbox as well. There are also smaller hitboxes below, far in front of, and behind Ike. Quick Draw (Side) When used, Ike lunges forward a short distance across the stage (approximately halfway across Final Destination uncharged, or three-quarters to nearly the entire length of the stage when fully charged) and slashes at any enemy which is within range of the dash. The move can be executed very quickly, making it one of Ike's fastest moves. It can be charged by holding the Special Button to increase the distance Ike travels and the damage and knockback of the slash (9% damage uncharged, can KO at 215%, 16% damage fully charged, can KO at 121%). The charge stance can be held indefinitely. If the move does not connect, it has very low ending lag, giving Ike a chance to follow up with a different attack. Aether (Up) Ike first throws his sword in the air and crouches, preparing to jump. During this time, he gains launch resistance. After the sword hits the apex of its trajectory, he jumps up, catches it, and hurtles toward the ground. The move gives very little horizontal recovery, and as a result people have called it among the worst recoveries in the game. However, others argue that the move has decent vertical distance and the fact that he throws the sword in midair allows him to avoid edge-guarding, allowing the move to be a decent recovery. Counter (Down) Ike's Counter is not as fast as Marth's, as his counter frames start roughly 6 frames after Marth's, but reflects back x1.2 damage, with the minimum damage being 10%. Marth's Counter reflects back x1.1 damage, with a minimum damage of 8%. Hyper Eruption (Hyper Smash) Same as Eruption, except much stronger. Great Aether (Final Smash) Ike becomes invincible and swings his sword in front of him and anybody who he hits is sent upward. He then leaps into the air, slashes the character(s) seven times with his sword aflame, kicks them twice, slashes them four more times, and knocks them downward with a powerful finishing blow, similar to Link's Triforce Slash. Upon impact with the ground, a large explosion knocks away the trapped character(s) and any character that happens to be too close. Victory Animations #Ike digs his sword into the ground, folds his arms and says, "You'll get no sympathy from me.". #*Ike digs his sword into the ground, folds his arms and says, "This is for the people of Crimea and for me!". (Ashnard victories only) #Ike slashes his sword twice and says, "I fight for my friends.". ##Ike slashes his sword twice and says, "I must accept my dearest apologies, Micaiah. Send my regards to Sothe.". (Micaiah victories only) #Ike performs Aether while facing the screen. #*Ike performs Aether while facing the screen, followed by Ike saying "Are you alright, father?". (Greil victories only) On-Screen Appearance Ike warps onto the stage using warp magic and then slashes his sword saying "You'll get no sympathy from me!". Special Quotes *Father, fate can be cruel. (When fighting Greil) *Mad King Ashnard! I will cut you down with this blade and end your reign of terror! (When fighting Ashnard) *I once worked with Sothe. It must be a shame we have to fight one another again... (When fighting Micaiah) Trivia *Ike is the very first veteran from Brawl that made the cut that says Shin Kamiya's full name. *Ike shares his Japanese voice actor with Special Agent Oso and Billy Biggle. *The rival of Ike is a member of the Cybersquad; in Ike's case, it is Jackie. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Veterans Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Veterans who were introduced in Brawl